Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés
by Love-Smiley-XD
Summary: Bella est une fille qui adore montrer qu'elle se sent bien dans sa peau sauf qu'elle s'ennuie dans la petite bourgarde de Forks. Mais en un jour sa vie va basculer lorsque la famille Cullen débarque. Entre les 2 prédateurs qui gagnera le coeur de l'autre?
1. Chapter 1

Je me levais de mon lit et regardais mon réveil qui annoncer 6h30. Je partis prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'en avais marre de cette routine, toujours la même, qui recommence chaque jour pour me n'arguait. Je vivais chez mon père Charlie depuis que ma mère Renée était partis vivre avec mon beau-père Phil un grand joueur de baseball qui voyager partout dans le monde, donc pour les laisser tranquille je suis aller vivre chez Charlie.

Je montais me lavais les dents et prendre une douche bien chaude pour me relaxer. Je finis par choisir un débardeur blanc avec un pull noir avec un décolleté en forme de V qui m'étais ma poitrine en valeur et un jean bleu foncé. Je me maquillais le plus vite que je pouvais m'étant de d'eyeliner noir, du mascara avec de la poudre transparente et du blush étant donné qu'il était déjà 7h45. Je décidais de laisser mes cheveux brun ondulé détaché.

J'entendis la voiture de ma meilleure amie arriver dans l'allée. Je foncée en direction de la voiture prenant bien soin de prendre mon sac et fermer la porte a clef. Je m'installais devant et fis la bise a mon lutin préféré.

-Salut Alice !

-Salut Bella alors comment sa va ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Oui ! Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ?

-Non va y raconte.

Alice était toujours la première a savoir les nouveaux potins. Je ne savais comment elle se débrouillais mais je sais qu'elle devait connaître la vie autant des stars et celle des élèves du lycée de Forks que la sienne.

-Il paraît qu'il y trois garçons des triplés qui débarquent a Forks. Ils s'appellent Emmett, Jasper, et Edward Cullen je crois. Leur père Carlisle Cullen est Cardiologue et leur mère est décoratrice d'intérieur. Son père a été muté ici donc ils arrivent en cour d'année .

Je vous disais quoi toute a l'heure a propos des potins.

-Cool des nouveau arrivant sa va mettre de l'ambiance dans le lycée.

-Comme tu dis ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon sixième sens me dit que ta petite vie bien tranquille va être bouleverser en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Je partis dans un fous rire. Alice est son sixième sens sa aussi c'était qu'elle que chose. Mais le plus bizarre ces que tous se qu'elle disait ca se réaliser. Je pense que l'on pourrait écrire un livre de mille page pour expliquer son caractère sa ne suffirais pas tant elle est spéciale.

-Hey ! Te moque pas !

Elle fit sa moue boudeuse qui me fit encore plus rire. Nous arrivâmes au lycée et nous garâmes. Une blonde nommée Rosalie qui avait l'air d'un mannequin sauf qu'à la différence elle n'avait pas de faux seins et n'était pas passer a la chirurgie arriva vers nous. Sous ses airs glaciales cette fille était super gentille avec un humour débordant qui faisait d'elle une meilleure amie qui savait toujours nous remontait le moral. Et oui comme vous l'avait bien compris Rosalie, Alice, et moi étions des meilleures amie et cela durer depuis la maternelle.

-Salut les Filles ! Nous dit Rosalie

-Salut ! Répondîmes en cœur.

-Alors tu es au courant de la nouvelle s'extasia le lutin.

-Du calme la lilliputienne tu me la criais dans le téléphone se matin !

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

-Nous mais je vous jure tu as la mémoire courte !

-Tu peux parler la barbie tu as la cervelle d'un poisson rouge !

-Vas y répète un peu !

-Tu as très bien entendus !

Voilà une dispute digne d'elles. Dès le matin elles sont capables de se battre pour des broutilles. La sonnerie sonna et arrêta directement leur dispute avant que ca ne dégénère.

-Bon les filles lançais je. Je pars en Mathématique.

-Moi en Anglais dis Rosalie

-Et moi en Français répliqua Alice

Nous partîmes dans nos cours respectifs. Arriver a ma salle je m'assis a l'avant dernier rang sur le côté et me faisant le plus petite sue possible car je ne voulais pas que Monsieur Banner m'interroge sachant que si il le faisait je ne saurai pas quoi dire car je n'y comprenais rien a son charabia. Il entra dans la salle et commença a faire l'appel. Je répondis présente quand il m'appela. Je regardais par la fenêtre pendant tout le cours. Je n'avais pas envie d'écouter.

La sonnerie retentis et j'allais en cours de français. Je croisais Alice dans les couloirs et lui fis un coucou de la mains cette fois je intéresser plus au français car j'aimais la littérature.

Je finis ma matinée avec histoire où je intéresser quand même.

Je partis a la cafétéria ou je ne pris de quoi me remplir le ventre. Juste une pomme, un coca, avec un sandwich. Je rejoignis Rosalie et Alice assise a notre table habituelle. Je m'assis, croqua dans mon sandwich et leur demanda :

-Vous avez vus les nouveaux ?

-Oui répondit Rosalie j'ai Jasper Cullen en cour d'Anglais.

-Moi personne dit Alice

-Moi non plus mais j'aimerai bien voir leur visage rêvassais je

-Jasper est plutôt canon mais se n'est pas mon type de mec.

-Mouais s'exclama Alice au fait sa vous dit d'aller faire du shopping demain ?

-Attend demain on est vendredi ?

-C'est ok alors.

-Et toi Rosalie ?

-Avec grand plaisir. J'ai plus de sous vêtement Tyler me les a tous déchirer.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour sortir avec lui soupirais je

-Tu veux que je te rappelle. Nous avons fait un connard de jeu qui s'appelle pierre, feuille, papier, ciseau et bien sur j'ai perdu donc j'ai du sortir avec lui pendant une semaine pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille d'autre explication Bella ?

-Non c'est bon merci mais pourtant je croyais que se serais moi qui devrait sortir avec lui avec ma malchance habituelle.

Nous fumes interrompit par une voie dans mon dos.

-Alors comment sa va ma chérie.

Je me retourner pour retrouve Mike Newton. Je n'en pouvais plus de lui un vrai peau de colle se mec. Tous sa parce que j'ai parier avec Alice sur une paire de chaussure disant que j'étais sur qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire passer le prix de plus de cent euros étant donner qu'elle était a quatre cent mais malheureusement elle a réussi en draguant le mec au comptoir de le faire baisser de deux cents euros. Quand elle revient je restais sur le cul.

-Quoi encore ? Lançais je sur les nerfs.

-Je me demandais si tu étais libre se soir pour se faire une soirée cinéma chez moi.

Sa voie était pleine de sous entendu. Je vis sa main se rapprocher pour casser le bras et ensuite aller sur ma poitrine. Se fit la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je me levais et lui assénais une claque qu'il était pas près d'oublier. J'entendis le bruit d'un claquement c'était celui de ma claque et vis la trace rouge de ma main apparaître sur son visage. Tout le monde nous regardais mais je m'en fichais. Je me mis a lui criais dessus :

-Alors tu vas m'écouter maintenant! Je ne sais pas de quel droit tu te permet de me tripoter comme bon te semble comme tu le fait avec les autres filles mais avec moi tu ne le fais pas! Et tu as intérêt a ne plus m'approcher a par si c'est pour autre chose qu'une invitation a coucher avec toi! Aussi non tu recevras un talons a aiguille dans le cul et sa fait pas du bien je t'assure!

Il me regardait bouleversé par mes propos.

-C'est ok ?

-Ou... Oui bégaya t-il

Je me rasseyais et soufflait pour me d'étendre. Je croquais dans la pomme. Je vis que les filles se retenaient de rire et leur dit :

-Allez y rigolais.

Elle ne se retinrent pas plus longtemps et éclatèrent de rire. Je ris avec elle. Leur rires était contagieux. Quand nous nous calmâmes elle me félicitèrent.

-Bravo Bella comme tu la rembarrais dis Alice

-Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux avec Tyler.

Nous repartîmes dans des éclats de rire. Lorsqu'une voie nous interrompit encore une fois mais heureusement que se n'était pas celle de Mike.

-Peut on se joindre a vous charmantes demoiselles ? Demanda un homme musclé avec les cheveux brun. Sa carrure me fit pensé a celle d'un ours.

-Avec plaisir répondit Rosalie.

-Puis savoir a qui nous avons l'honneur ? Demanda une voie de velours

-Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella.

-Rosalie Hale.

-Alice Brandon.

Nous nous étions présenté chacune notre tour. Je vis les trois personnes qui était derrière moi et je le vis. Lui, il était magnifique. Il avait les cheveux en bataille d'un brun cuivre foncé qui me donner envie de passer ma main dedans tout le temps si c'était possible. Il avait des yeux émeraude dans lesquels je voulais m'y perdre autant que possible. Il avait une gueule d'ange mais ses yeux était contradictoire. Il avait le torse musclé avec le tee-shirt qu'il avait mis.

Il posa son plateau a côté de moi et je pus sentir son parfum. Il sentais si bon que j'avais envie de me jeté dans ses bras. Il se penchait pour me susurrer a mon oreille :

-Sa te plait se que tu as devant les yeux ?

Je me retourner pour lui chuchoter a mon tour a son oreille :

-Tu n'imagines pas a quel point.

Je lui mordis le lobe de l'oreille et je rejoignis la conversation.

-Je me présente je m'appelle Emmett Cullen dis l'homme musclé

-Jasper Cullen répliqua un blond qui avait l'air de nature calme

-Edward Cullen.

Alors comme sa il s'appelait Edward. Hum... Sa lui va bien. Je vis qu'Alice buvait toutes les paroles que disait Jasper.

-C'est vous les nouveaux ? S'extasia le lutin

-Oui répondit les dit Jasper

-C'est vrai votre père est cardiologue ? Il s'est fait mutée ici ? Votre mère est décoratrice d'intérieur ? Vous êtes triplés ? Entre temps Alice c'était levée et faisait des petits bon par tout

-Oh ? Comment tu sais tout sa toi la lilliputienne ? Demanda l'ours qui s'appelait Emmett

-Suffit de s'appelait Alice répliquâmes Rosalie et moi-même.

Nous continuâmes de parler de tout et de rien. Je rentrais en cour dans moi de dix minutes je décidais donc de partir.

-Bon je vous laisse j'ai biologie dans moi de dix minutes, on se voit a la sortis des cours les filles a plus.

Je posais mon plateau quand je sentis une main me prendre le bras. Je me retournais et vis Edward.

-Tu pourras m'accompagner au cour de biologie comme je suis nouveau je ne sais pas où la salle ?

-Bien sur.

Il me pris la main et me suivit. Sur le chemin je lui expliquais un peu ou se trouver les salles. Quand on arriva a la salle. Je me fis bloquer contre le mur, Edward devant moi, le regarde noircit par le désir j'ai déduisit. Je devais avoir le même regard que lui car je me sentis me consumer et l'envie de l'embrasser apparaissait.

-Samedi 10h00.

-Est ce que c'est un rencard Cullen ?

-Seulement si tu accepte Swan.

-Tu peux toujours essayer mais je ne suis pas une fille facile.

Je me libérais de son emprise et lui jeté un dernier regard avec d'entré dans la salle. Je m'assis puis il vint s'assoir a côté de moi. Je déchiré un bout de papier et écrit :

Je te laisse jusqu'à vendredi soir pour me convaincre

Il m'offrit un sourire en coin et j'eus l'impression de fondre.

Madame aime se faire désirer

Comme tu le voit

On arrêta d'écrire quand le professeur entra. Le professeur nous demanda de faire un travail en binôme avec notre voisin donc pour moi Edward. Nous devions étudiés les cellules d'oignon au microscope. Nous tombions tout le temps d'accord sur se que l'on trouvions comme résultat.

Je lui dit au revoir et lui susurrer a l'oreille un :

-Bonne chance

Il me répondit avec la plus grande des modestie :

-Je n'en aurais pas besoin.

-Je pense plutôt que sa tu en auras besoin.

Je frôlais en faisant soit disant pas exprès sa cuisse. Je me collais a lui et embrasser sa joue. J'en profiter pour onduler des hanches. Faisant de la danse depuis mes six ans je savais plus que bien joué avec mes atouts. Je l'entendis grogner et pour toute réponse je lui fit un immense sourire.

-A demain dis sensuellement.

Je partis en direction de la voiture d'Alice sachant que l'on finissait en même temps. Je m'installais dans la voiture a côté du conducteur. Alice me regarda et m'examina.

-Toi tu as la même expression lorsque tu as réussis ton coup.

Je lui racontais avec tout les détails se que j'avais fait subir a Edward. Alice partis dans un fou rire et je ne pus que l'accompagner.

-Et toi le lutin depuis quand tu bois tous se que te dit un mec ?

-Mais se n'est pas un mec comme sa, c'est lui, c'est jasper. Il est aimant, gentil, calme,... Je l'aime. Il est trop...

-Attend l'interrompis je comment tu sais que tu l'aimes ?

-Quand je le vois j'ai des papillons dans le ventre, je me sens bien a ses côtés entière, tu n'imagines pas a quel point il me rend heureuse !

-En une journée et encore tu as pus savoir que tu l'aimais ? Demandais je ahuris

-Oui sa s'appelle le coup de foudre ma vieille. Bon enfin bref je te disais qu'il était vraiment trop...

Je décrochais ses paroles pour réfléchir. Je me demandais si c'était sa qu'il m'arrivait étais je en train de devenir amoureuse d'Edward ? C'est pour sa que je l'aurai pousser a me draguait ? C'est pour sa que son regard peut me consumer en moins de deux secondes ? Je n'en sais rien mais je ne pus me poser plus de questions car j'étais arriver chez moi.

Je fis la bise a Alice et lui dit au revoir. J'entrai chez moi sachant pertinemment que mon père ne saurais pas la. Je regardais mon portable et vis que j'avais un message de mon père. Il me disait qu'il rentrerais tard se soir donc je ne devait pas l'attendre. Je me fis a manger et partis en direction de ma chambre pour me préparer a dormir. Quand j'eus finis je me coucher dans mon lit.

Dès que je fermais le visage d'Edward m'apparut. Cette nuit c'était sur je rêverais d'Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre **

**Je remercie les commentaires que vous m'avez laisser.**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

Pov Edward:

Je fus réveiller par un cousin qui m'arrivait sur la figure. Je me levai en sursautant et je pris le cousin pour l'envoyer sur la personne qui me l'avait envoyé. Je me replongeais dans mon lit encore tout chaud. Je détestais être réveillé aussi violemment dès le matin. Ça me m'était dans des états pas possible.

-Allez Edie-chou réveille toi ! Me dis mon Abruti de frère

-Emmett arrête avec ses surnoms débile !

-Hum... A voir et réveille toi aussi non j'arrive avec le sceau d'eau.

-Mais oui oui maugréais je

Il souffla et partis de ma chambre. Je commençais a me rendormir quand soudain je reçus de l'eau glacée.

-Emmett criais je hors de moi.

-Tu peux pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu rigolas t'il

-Oh ! Toi aussi tu y as eus le droit répliqua Jasper

Pour toute réponse je grogner et partis prendre une douche chaude qui me réchauffera. J'en sortis une demi heure après que j'ai pu bien en profiter. Je choisis de mettre un tee-shirt où l'on voyait bien mon torse et un jean bleu. J'avais fais des efforts car on allait dans un nouveau lycée donc il devait bien y avoir des filles canons.

Nous avons changer de lycée suite a la mutation de père Carlisle. Donc en bonne famille que nous étions nous avons du partir.

Je me regarder dans la glace et essaya de discipliner mes cheveux mais comme d'habitude j'y renoncer les laissant en bataille.

Je descendis en bas pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. La scène que j'avais devant les yeux était hilarante. Ils se battaient tout les deux pour avoir du jeu d'orange et comme a mon habitude je viens n'interposer dans la dispute. Je leur pris la bouteille des mains et y bus. Emmett et Jasper me regardaient sous le choc. Emmett se mit a geindre :

-Le... Le... Le jus d'orange

Je leur fis un immense sourire fasse a leurs mines déconfites. J'étais fière de mon coup. Je pris du pain et le nutella pour pouvoir me faire des tartines. Je m'aperçus que le pot était vide. Jasper me regarda avec amusement.

-Jasper j'espère pour toi qu'il en reste !

Je cherchais dans tout les placards et dans la réserve pour voir si il rester un peau. Non... Rien... Niet... Nada... Je me a crier avec affolement et panique il me fallait mon nutella:

-Maman !

-Oui mon chérie ?

-Il y a plus de nutella !

-J'irai en chercher toute a l'heure.

Je n'avais pas du nutella. Comment je vais faire ? Je vais pas survivre ! Jasper arborait un sourire victorieux. Je lui lançait un regard noir et j'essayais de trouver une solution pour remplacer le nutella. Sa y est! Trouvais ! Je pris un bol et fis fondre une tablette entière de chocolat. Finalement je mis le chocolat fondu sur du pain et manger. J'en ressortis la bouche décorer de chocolat. J'avais mangé comme un cochon. Je filais me laver le visage et la bouche.

On arriva en même temps devant la porte. On laisser un au revoir et une bonne journée a ma mère et mon père. On monta dans la jeep noir d'Emmett.

-Alors les mecs vous avez un plan drague demandais je

-Pour moi je l'invite a diner et ça se finit dans mon pieu dis Jasper tout content

-Beaucoup trop basique mon vieux moi je vais leur faire leur coup du mec qui sent fous d'elle et elle va en avoir marre que je ne la remarque pas donc elle va piquer une crise et on va baiser comme des bêtes.

Je regardais Emmett ahuri. Il croyais vraiment que se aller marcher ? Je lui demandais pour en être certain :

-Et tu crois que ta technique va marcher ?

-Bah ouais.

J'éclatais de rire. Il y croyais vraiment qu'il allait y arriver. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire. C'était tellement débile ! Du Emmett tout cracher !

-Et toi Edward vus que tu te crois plus intelligent dévoile nous tes plans si magiques.

Je me calmais un peu et lui répondis :

-Je vais jouer au bad boy pour l'impressionner puis je l'inviterais a la maison et vous connaissez la suite.

Emmett et Jasper se regardèrent. Puis me regardèrent.

-Ouais sa tient la route avoua Jasper.

-Ouais... mais bon... n'empêche c'est pas pour sa que tu vas réussir ronchonna Emmett.

-Vous gênez pas pour me faire des compliment surtout !

-Bah non !

Je soufflais. On arrivais au lycée. Tout le monde nous regardaient comme si nous étions des extraterrestre. Mais bon on avais l'habitude c'était toujours la même chose. On était beau et on le savait, on en profiter même. Dans chaque école où on allait c'était comme sa. Les filles se battait pour nous et sa nous faisait plus que rire. C'est vrai elle ne faisait que de nous courir après donc nous étions obliger de s'enfuir et de nous cachais dans des endroits dans lesquels nous ne pensions jamais aller.

Nous filâmes au secrétariat pour recevoir toute la paperasse habituel. Jasper frappa a la porte et une femme assez grosse avec des cheveux rouge nous accueilli.

-Bonjour que puis je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, on est nouveau ici.

-Bien vous devez être les Cullen n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Voila votre emplois du temps, et un plans du lycée. N'hésitez a revenir me voir si vous avez un problème.

Elle nous fit un clin d'œil avant que l'on partent. Dès que je fermais la porte, un frissons d'horreur me traversa le dos.

-Vous pensez a la même chose les mecs ? Interroge Emmett.

-Oui si sa veut dire que je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds dans là-dedans ! M'exclamais je.

-Tout a fais d'accord ! Répondis Jasper

-Vous avez cours où ? Moi j'ai histoire dis je.

-Anglais lança Jasper.

-Et moi j'ai... Oh... J'ai histoire avec toi Edie-chou !

-Arrête de m'appelais comme sa !

-D'accord la fée clochette.

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Et il se mis a éclater de rire. Je soufflais pour me relaxer.

-A toute les mec j'y vais.

-A toute !

Emmett et moi avions répondis en même le cour je m'amuser a gribouiller n'importe quoi sur une feuille car on avait déjà étudier se que raconter le professeur. Emmett en profita pour me taquiner car lui aussi s'ennuyer.

-Alors ma fée clochette tu t'amuses ?

-Trop dis je avec une ironie non cachait.

-Tu es revenus a l'age de trois ans ? Tu te souviens on venais juste de rentrer a l'école maternelle en classe bleu.

Bien que cela me fasse rire, je lui donnais un coup de pied pour lui dire que je n'aimais pas le fait qu'il se moque de moi. Emmett lâcha un bruit bizarre qu'il avait surement voulu étouffer. Le professeur le regarda et lui demanda poliment.

-Un problème monsieur Cullen ?

-Non, sa va monsieur.

-J'espère bien maintenant arrêtais de déranger le cour.

Il hocha la tête pour lui dire oui. Il tourna la tête, me jetant un regard noir que je répondis par un sourire resplendissant.

Lorsque la sonnerie sonna. Je partis en L20 pour un cour d'Anglais. Au bout de dix minutes je ne trouvais toujours pas mon cour. Je commençais sérieusement a désespérer. Une fille blonde qui avait une tonne de maquillage. Beaucoup trop a mon goût.

-Excuse moi tu cherches quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

Si elle voulais paraître sexy c'était raté. On dirait plus qu'on venait de lui écrasait le pied. Elle fit ressortir ses seins et décidais de coupait au plus vite la conversation.

-Oui je cherche la L20.

-Au fond a droite.

-Merci.

-De rien mon amour au fait moi c'est Tanya Denali.

Un frisson de dégout me parcourus le corps pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle avait quoi les filles a toutes me répugnais aujourd'hui ?

-Edward Cullen.

Après lui avoir dis sa je fonçais a la salle. Je respirais et toquais a la porte.

-Oui ?

J'ouvris la porte.

-Bonjour excusez moi pour le retard. Je suis nouveau donc je n'ai pas trouver tout de suite.

-Ce... Ce... Ce n'est... rien bégaya-t-elle et repris contenance allez vous assoir.

Il ne restait qu'une place et elle était au deuxième rang du côté de la fenêtre pour mon plus grand plaisir. Le cour passa cette fois ci plus vite mais ne me demandais pas pourquoi car je me suis ennuyer comme celui d'avant.

Emmett et Jasper m'attendais avant d'entrer a la cantine.

-Alors vos cours demandais je ?

-Ennuyant a mourir !

-Anglais sa aller jetait a côté d'une blonde assez marrante mais le reste n'en parlons pas !

Je ris on avait tous eu des cours ennuyant. Je poussais la porte de la cantine où il y avait un silence totale. D'après ce que je vis une fille venais de claquais un mec. Elle se mit a crier dans toure la cantine.

-Alors tu vas m'écouter maintenant! Je ne sais pas de quel droit tu te permet de me tripoter comme bon te semble comme tu le fait avec les autres filles mais avec moi tu ne le fais pas! Et tu as intérêt a ne plus m'approcher a par si c'est pour autre chose qu'une invitation a coucher avec toi! Aussi non tu recevras un talons a aiguille dans le cul et sa fait pas du bien je t'assure!

J'étais abasourdis. Cette fille avant du crans dommage que je puisse pas la voir car elle était de dos.

-C'est ok ?

-Ou... Oui bégaya se dernier.

Cette fille avait réussit a me faire bander en moins d'une seconde. C'était pas normale. Elle c'était assis avec deux autres filles. Mes frères était dans le même état que moi.

-Laquelle demanda Jasper ?

-La blonde dis Emmett.

-La brune qui viens juste de crier répondis je.

-Celle au air de lutin.

Je regardais mes frères et leur lançais :

-Que la chasse est ouverte les mec !

On partis prendre un plateau. Et nous incrusta a leur table. Elles étaient morte de rire. Son rire, un son mélodieux qui fit réagir tout de suite ma queue et devenu plus dur que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Pour me calmais je pensais a la femme du secrétariat et au Tanya sa eu un effet instantané.

-Peut on se joindre a vous charmantes demoiselles ?Demanda mon ours de frère.

-Avec plaisir répondit la dites blonde

-Puis savoir a qui nous avons l'honneur ? Demandais je.

-Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella.

-Rosalie Hale.

-Alice Brandon.

Alors comme sa elle s'appelle Bella. Intéressant. Elle se retourna et je trouvais tout a coup que son prénom lui aller plus que bien. Elle avait les cheveux de couleur acajou, des yeux chocolat mis en valeur par le trait noir qu'elle avait sur les paupières dans lesquels je voulais m'y perdre, et une bouche sensuelle que je voulais embrasser chaque jour. Elle portait un pull noir qui contrastait bien avec sa peau laiteuse.

Je m'assis a côté d'elle et je pus sentir son odeur. Elle sentait si bon. Si je n'avais pas de contrôle je me serrais jetait sur elle. Heureusement pour moi j'en avais. Je l'avais vu me détailler dons je m'amusais a la taquiner. Je lui susurrais a l'oreille.

-Sa te plait se que tu as devant les yeux ?

Elle se retourna alors vers moi et me répondit sensuellement :

-Tu n'imagines pas a quel point.

Elle me mordis le lobe de l'oreille et je crus mourir. Elle avait repris la conversation avec les autres comme si de rien n'était. Ahuri j'étais. Personne ne m'avait jamais résister jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais elle, elle venait comme si de rien n'était et me bouleverser tout mes plans. Je reviens a la réalité quand Emmett se mit a parler.

-Je me présente je m'appelle Emmett Cullen.

-Jasper Cullen.

-Edward Cullen.

Soudain le lutin sur lequel Jasper avait craquer.

-C'est vous les nouveaux ? S'extasia le lutin

-Oui répondit Jasper

-C'est vrai votre père est cardiologue ? Il s'est fait mutée ici ? Votre mère est décoratrice d'intérieur ? Vous êtes triplés ? Entre temps Alice c'était levée et faisait des petits bon par tout .

-Oh ? Comment tu sais tout sa toi la lilliputienne ? Demanda Emmett

-Suffit de s'appelait Alice répliquâmes Rosalie et Bella.

On continuâmes a parler de tout et de rien lorsque Bella annonça :

-Bon je vous laisse j'ai biologie dans moi de dix minutes, on se voit a la sortis des cours les filles a plus.

Attendais moi aussi j'ai biologie dans pas longtemps. Je lançais un au revoir vite fait et la rattrapais.

-Tu pourras m'accompagner au cour de biologie comme je suis nouveau je ne sais pas où la salle ?

-Bien sur.

J'étais tous content le faite qu'elle voulait bien m'y accompagner. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je l'étais. Je la pris par la main pendant qu'elle m'expliquais ou était les différente salles. Quand elle me dit qu'on était a côté de la salle je la plaquais sur le mur. Je ne pouvais plus contenir le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle. J'allais droit au but.

-Samedi 10h00.

-Est ce que c'est un rencard Cullen ?

-Seulement si tu accepte Swan.

-Tu peux toujours essayer mais je ne suis pas une fille facile.

Elle se libéra de mon emprise pour aller dans la salle. Je m'assis a côté d'elle elle me rendait fou. Elle me donna un papier où il y avait écrit :

Je te laisse jusqu'à vendredi soir pour me convaincre

Je lui offrit mon sourire en coin avant de lui écrire a mon tour :

Madame aime se faire désirer

Comme tu le voit

On arrêta d'écrire quand le professeur entra. Le professeur nous demanda de faire un travail en binôme avec notre voisin donc pour moi c'était Bella. Nous devions étudiés les cellules d'oignon au microscope. Nous tombions tout le temps d'accord sur se que l'on trouvions comme résultat.

Après s'être dit au revoir a la fin du cour, elle me susurra a l'oreille :

-Bonne chance.

Je lui répondit avec modestie.

-Je n'en aurais pas besoin.

-Je pense plutôt que sa tu en auras besoin.

Elle frôla ma cuisse, pour ensuite se collais a moi pour embrassait ma joue. Elle avait profitait du fait d'être collais a moi pour onduler des hanches. Je me mis a grogner. Elle savait bien jouer avec ses atouts et elle le savait. Elle me fit un immense sourire et me dit sensuellement :

-A demain.

Je partis en direction de la jeep d'Emmett. Je me demandais comment je pouvais la séduire avant vendredi soir sachant que nous étions jeudi soir. Il me restait un jour. Je vais jamais y arriver. Il me fallait une solution miracle et réfléchir me donnais la migraine. Je soufflais et vis Jasper arrivais tout sourire.

-Toi soit tu as envie de pisser soit tu as eu le numéro d'une certaine Alice.

-J'ai le numéro !

Je rigolais fasse a sa joie débordante. Soudain j'avais la solution miracle. Youdala Youdala Hihou.

-Jasper dis moi tu pourrais me donner le numéro d'Alice ?

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que j'ai jusqu'à demain soir pour pouvoir séduire Bella pour quelle veille bien sortir avec moi samedi et si j'ai bien compris Alice est sa meilleure amie donc elle pourra m'aider.

-C'est ok mais tu le fait directement rentrer a la maison

-Oui !

Pendant tous le trajet je me demandais se que je pouvais demandais a Alice. Emmett ne faisait que de me donner des techniques de dragues débiles et Jasper exploser de rire a chaque fois. Arrivais a la maison je lançais un bonjour rapide a ma mère et partis en direction de ma chambre.

Je tapais le numéro d'Alice et appelais.

Allo

Salut Alice c'est Edward j'ai besoin de ton aide

Hum... Attends Bella t'a dit que tu avais jusqu'à demain soir pour la convaincre de sortir avec toi samedi a 10h00 ?

Comment tu sais sa ?

Bella me la dit toute a l'heure alors que je la ramenais chez elle

Dis moi comment je peux la séduire s'il te plait.

Hum... A quelle point tu le voudrais ?

A tout pris

Alors tu devras nous accompagner faire les boutiques vendredi soir avec Bella

C'est ok

J'avais beau détester le shopping je ferais tout pour pouvoir sortir avec Bella.

Bon, d'abord demain tu iras la chercher chez elle. Je te donne l'adresse

J'écrivais se qu'elle me dictait sur une feuille de papier.

Ensuite tu t'occuperas de lui faire tourner la tête de la manière que tu veux sur se coup je ne t'aide pas et a la fin de la journée sa sera a la limite de la supplier de t'inviter a sortir avec elle même si elle ne te le montrera pas

Merci beaucoup Alice, je t'adore

Je sais, je sais tout le monde m'adore allez si t'as finis laisse moi parler a Jasper

Je rigolais et coupais la communication. J'avais une chance de plaire a Bella et je ne la laisserai pas passer.

**Voilà alors vous en dites quoi ?**

**Laissez moi des commentaires pour que je saches.**

**Bisous au prochain chapitre les filles.**


End file.
